Ha
by Neko-sama no Kokoro
Summary: There are as many different paths as there are leaves on a tree. A collection of alternate pairing drabbles.


Ha

Leaves: A collection of alternate-pairing drabbles

Disclaimer: These pairings are not canon and therefore I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Hogosha

Miroku knew he was being watched from the moment Sango's breathing evened out into peaceful slumber.

It had been months since the taiji-ya had first encountered the odd group of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Miroku. Not once had he decided to resist the temptation to keep his hands off the new arrival. He had been injured by the violent Sango many times, and what was it for?

Only a love-blind fool would allow himself to do such a thing. And yet, it was not Sango who Miroku risked himself for.

With a sigh, he cracked one indigo eye open, only to be met by a deep crimson. The other eye followed as the houshi sat up from his travel futon, keeping his eyes on the neko youkai sitting across the camp from him.

Why was it that Miroku chose Sango to appreciate when he felt no more strongly for her than he did Kagome?

Inuyasha would rip him to pieces if he dared lay a hand on Kagome; Miroku was certain of that. He understood that the hanyou would be driven by love… something Miroku understood perfectly.

It was also because he knew that Sango's guardian would never harm him.

Besides, she knew of his decisions. She had known for a long time now.

Silently, Miroku straightened his futon and rolled it up, deciding to hide it until he returned back to the camp. If anyone, especially Sango, awoke…

He would definitely be in trouble if that happened.

As he walked past Sango, he resisted the urge to tuck a piece of dark hair behind the taiji-ya's ear. While he may not have been in love with Sango, those many months of groping and feigned love had incurred some affection in his heart towards her. A pang of guilt struck him; it was hardly right for him to be leading her on for all this time. It was clear to anyone that she was completely infatuated with him.

This relationship had to end. He could never love her with his entire heart, not when another had burrowed herself so deeply that she would never relinquish her hold on him.

Nodding to himself, Miroku left the camp. This had to be the correct decision. It was better for Sango to realize the truth now than years into their marriage.

The sound of branches crackling brought him out of his trance. Spinning around, he was greeted with only shadows. Was it her? Had she understood the meaning in his occasional glances and followed him?

"We must end this deception," he whispered.

A soft noise of agreement answered him. It had to be her. She was the only one who knew of their ruse.

"I cannot lead Sango on any longer. Can't you imagine how heartbroken she will be?"

Glowing eyes bobbed up and down. She was nodding.

Miroku ran his gloved hand through thick black bangs. "We are very good actors in this play, you and I. Sango does not suspect a thing at this moment, but she is not a stupid woman – of course you know that!" he interjected, sighing. "The thing is," he continued, "eventually she will learn that this is all a ploy to hide our love, and to be together. I… I fear for my life, koishii."

The ground vibrated slightly as she stepped forward, ready to comfort him. Miroku shrugged away, feeling guilty at the hurt in her eyes.

"I know you will protect me," he whispered reassuringly. "I just do not wish to hurt an innocent woman."

Those entrancing eyes blinked. Miroku knew he could become lost in those eyes – pause to look, and never turn away. It was partially those eyes which had captured his heart in the first place. He could never say no to them.

Now, as he stared deeply into them, warmth filled him. He had never been loved unconditionally before, and he had never loved anyone in such a way. When he met _her_, Miroku understood true love – a love without boundaries, compromises, or reason itself. She was the world to him, and he knew that he was the world to her.

Words could not be found to express their love.

He stepped forward into a warm embrace, seeming to last an eternity.

When they finally broke away, the first ray of dawn had begun to show on the horizon through the thick trees.

"I should return," he whispered to his love. "They will notice my disappearance."

She nodded, making a sound of regret in the back of her throat before moving back and breaking the embrace. Tilting her head, he caught her unspoken question: _When will we see each other again?_

Miroku shook his head. "I wish I knew. These next few days could be full of battles, or full of time to spend with you. If only these meetings could be easier… if only I could proclaim my love for you to the entire world."

Her eyes widened. Would he really do that?

He leaned forward to kiss her softly on the forehead. "I would," he responded. "If only these meetings could be easier."

An idea struck her. When his hand came up to touch her face, she nuzzled into his palm, right over the Kazaana. He looked confused – what did his curse have to do with their meetings? – but she quickly shook her head and drew a circle in the air. His eyes widened as he caught the meaning (understanding her was effortless thanks to the bond of love between them).

"The Shikon no Tama," he breathed. "Do you think it would work?"

She nodded, eyes wide with excitement.

Miroku frowned. "I'd have to steal it," he mused. "I know Inuyasha wishes to become a youkai with it – do you think he would be all right without the wish? Yes? I suppose his love for Kagome would be stronger than the desire for power. Do you think they would give it to me if I asked? Perhaps?" He sighed in exasperation. "It's worth a try… but I would do anything for you."

Her eyes shone with love. She would do anything for him as well.

"What should I wish for?" he asked her quietly. The sun was rising now; Inuyasha was sure to awaken in hours.

She nuzzled his face softly. She would become like him if he desired.

"A human?" he gasped. "You would become human for me?"

She nodded.

"What a sacrifice!"

Her eyes glowed with happiness. As long as she was happy with him, nothing else mattered.

"Then it is settled. Once the quest is complete, I will break my engagement to Sango, take the jewel, and wish for you to be human. We can live the rest of our lives together in peace."

With that, he pressed one last kiss to her forehead before they both turned away and left each other.

When Miroku returned to the camp, the sun had barely crept over the horizon. Thankfully, it appeared that none of the occupants had noticed his absence. Silently, he unrolled his futon and crawled onto it. He would not fall asleep; otherwise, he might sleep for hours dreaming of his koishii and allow the others to become suspicious. Instead, he lay down and closed his eyes, as if awakening from a dream. Before fully closing them, however, he met the eyes of his love.

It was as if she smiled at him.

With a sigh, Miroku allowed himself to close his eyes and fall into a half-sleep. Kirara may protect Sango above almost all else, but he knew that he held her heart more than any other creature.

The youkai cat snuggled back into Sango's arms, purring happily. It would be a great pain to hurt her mistress, but for a life with Miroku, she would do anything.

High above, a pair of golden eyes sadly watched the couple as they returned, exchanged glances and smiles, and fell asleep. The owner felt none of the sorrow or guilt that the lovers did, but he recognized his own involvement in the situation. By remaining silent, he was dooming an innocent woman to heartbreak.

"If only there was a way they could be together," Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome was wrong – there is no 'mood' between Miroku and Sango. She doesn't see where his heart lies – just as she doesn't see mine."

It was then that he gave up on his desire for the Shikon no Tama. Love was far more important than power – especially when love was this strong.

Owari

* * *

Yes, it's a Miroku/Kirara ficlet. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this where Miroku makes his wish on the Shikon no Tama and Sango finds out. Hm… 


End file.
